


Bursting Seams

by AsterB123



Series: Statements Regarding Yours Truly [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Michael is mentioned but doesn't really make an appearance, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Not really sure, Self-Insert, nothing too descriptive or in detail, same for tim and gertrude, takes place somewhere in season 1 or season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterB123/pseuds/AsterB123
Summary: Jonathan Sims, head archivist at the Magnus Institute, London, finds a statement given by an Aster Brokilna.This is my first posted fic, I don't plan on posting regularly but if inspiration finds its way to me you'll find out ;)Format follows loosely the format of TMA transcripts
Series: Statements Regarding Yours Truly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bursting Seams

[CLICK]

-ARCHIVIST-

Statement of Aster Brokilna, regarding a feeling of confinement, and exposure. Original statement given 17th of October 2014. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of The Magnus Institute, London

Statement Begins.

-ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT)-

Have you ever felt... confined? Archivist? Have you ever felt that the shell holding you was near to bursting at its seams? Like the thread holding your skin to your bones was barely there, barely strong enough to keep you from spilling out?

There’s a certain kind of stoicism expected of you Archivist, a certain behavior that’s expected of us all. And if you can’t fit that you’re unwelcome amongst others. Perhaps there’s a reason for this, perhaps not. But regardless, the seams holding us in, keeping us from breaking that taboo, so often are they held taut with the weakest of thread. Every so often one would break their sutures and spill their being onto the ground before them, like a fish having been gutted, their putrid innards exposed for the world to see, and for the world to promptly dispose of. 

You see Archivist, I feel I am ever so close to that threshold. Like the being I need to hide is just barely confined in this shell Archivist, like it  _ needs _ to squirm its way out. There’s no greater fear Archivist, of being exposed, of having your most private being exposed and all secrecy stripped from you. The in will come out Archivist, there is no holding in that which will not fit its container. A cracked vase cannot hold liquid for long, and a threadbare vessel will burst sooner than later. 

We are bursting, Archivist. Best to do so on your own terms before it catches you off guard, and you do something...  _ unbecoming _ , Archivist.

-ARCHIVIST-

Statement ends.

I can’t say much for the validity of this statement, there’s not much to go on aside from the philosophical implications brought up by Mx. Brokilna. As for Mx. Brokilna themself, not much information on them. Studied at Northern University, majoring in art and design, before dropping out and seemingly disappearing, only to reappear here at the Magnus Institute, nearly 4 years later, how they got to London without leaving any travel records is up for speculation, I suspect a false identity or a brief stint as a stowaway. 

There are some notes here from Gertrude, though brief and…  _ unhelpful _ to say the least, just some side-notes about comments made after the initial recording, something about a “empty door” and a note to keep an eye for michael. Not much follow-up to do here, approximately three days post-statement a body was found 3-miles outside of London, the skin torn apart and all internal organs, muscle tissue, and bone structure missing. A statement from the police states “It’s like something from a horror movie, like something crawled inside and fought to tear itself out, like in Alien.” regardless of what it may appear to be, this can be explained sufficiently as an animal attack, the damage just so appearing to come from inside, merely coincidence. 

One thing I cannot understand though, is how only the skin and surface flesh remained, and another detail troubling me regarding the police report was the fact that the eyes were left behind, and a report from the witness who found the body claimed they seemed…  _ at peace _ somehow. 

Hmm… maybe this  _ should _ be followed up… I’ll have Tim look into it, see if he can find any additional files on the matter.

End recording.

[CLICK]


End file.
